


吻我

by maymeng



Category: TF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maymeng/pseuds/maymeng
Summary: 在回应之前，他们是相爱的。





	吻我

1.

这几天片场的天气前所未有的好。多云转晴，无风无雨，平和的仿佛还在春天，不疾不徐。只有夜间轰鸣而下的暴雨和陡然转凉的温度，才让人恍惚想起，原来又到夏天了。

盛夏永远是娱乐圈售卖回忆的时刻，商人有心或无意的要争夺每一年夏天的称谓。说到底就是人来人往，永远在失去，却来不及想念。念你什么好呢？马嘉祺在台词本上划出标记，被宣判分手的恋人，歇斯底里地质问，为什么可以漫不经心地当一切过往都不存在？

马嘉祺恍惚回到那个夏日，汗湿的床榻，慵懒的身躯，不着调的音乐烘托出诡异的氛围。他醒来时，床头柜上没有水杯，只有剩下一半的酒，颜色都不复刚开瓶时那么透亮。敖子逸收拾好满身痕迹，从浴室光脚蹦出来，着急忙慌的样子一如往常，好像昨晚郑重说出的分手，是个轻描淡写的玩笑。

可惜，他们如此默契。

“嘉祺，你醒了吗？经纪人催我了，你看到我的钱包吗？”敖子逸在沙发和茶几上翻找着属于他的物件，还不忘顺手给自己穿上袜子。

“门厅的酒架……”马嘉祺撑起身子，靠坐在床头，注视敖子逸娴熟的即兴表演。几分真几分假，还有几分是他细数过最爱的模样。

“啊！对！那我先走了……”

“等一下……”命运这出电影的放映员喊着cut，演员也被迫停下，摄像机兀自转动，要将这静默的画面，嵌在血肉的每一丝缝隙里。

“再吻我一次吧，敖子逸？”

2.

“过！”导演一声令下，站在镜头外手捧热茶和棉服的几个助理撑着伞几乎同时冲出。等不及洒水车关水，撑着雨伞就跑到自家演员身边。女演员的头发不知道抹了几斤发蜡，虽说人造的雨量根本比不上真正的雨水，但依然挺立的发型还是让马嘉祺在心里轻笑出声。

接过了毛巾，摆摆手让身边人把其它东西都拿走。拖着椅子到太阳底下，马嘉祺就这么大喇喇地躺上去。不是热带地区的日光直射，暖烘烘的阳光像煮青蛙的温水。虽然故事是假的，但道理很真。

太多事都是来不及。

女演员裹着毛巾走过来，灵动又活泼的小姑娘不像演艺圈的新人，听说童星出道在很多人面前都称得上前辈。马嘉祺乐得和她打趣几句，可能是年纪相仿的少年老成，可能是她内核像极了那个，在这装模作样的行业，偏要我行我素的人。

3.

一开始也是乖巧的，跟着组合出道的马嘉祺发现关注敖子逸的消息格外容易。按部就班地走着艺人的常规流程，发歌、综艺、杂志、拍剧……聊天界面变得可有可无，朋友圈里的各路营销宣发的消息比一对一的交谈更灵通。

在韩国训练的人还是会累得靠坐在墙角休息，会在唱到嘶哑格外想听那个远在天边的人说一句无关痛痒的玩笑话。好在这庸俗的青春期阵痛总归被脚不沾地的行程覆盖的没有一点知觉。只是谁来拯救他的荒芜？

马嘉祺想起刚进公司时，贺峻霖说，三爷对所有人都很好。话是不赖，新人老人，拜他所赐总能打成一片。然后仗着练习生资历硬是要练习到深夜才回家。贺峻霖发消息让他去提醒敖子逸回家，说是三爷练起舞来，不看手机也不看时间。

“还好你在公司。”

4.

走廊听不到音乐声，走近舞蹈室甚至看不见亮光。马嘉祺只按亮了手机屏幕，推门进去却见一片星空。敖子逸抱腿坐在落地窗边面对着层叠错落的夜景，回过神来时忘记擦掉眼泪，哭哑的嗓音惊恐地问道来人是谁。

“是我，小贺让我提醒你回家。”

“啊……多管闲事。”敖子逸手心攥着袖口，直到此时也没松开。他锤了锤麻软的小腿，想用力撑起身体，却又没站起来。

“其……”敖子逸下意识脱口而出的字眼逃不过马嘉祺的耳朵，贺峻霖像一只叮叮当当的小黄雀，什么事也藏不住。按理说当事人也没藏着，让新来的同学知道公司的禁词，岂不是理所当然？

马嘉祺默不作声地走到敖子逸身后，跪下来环抱住了敖子逸还在颤抖的肩膀。几不可闻的抽噎声从皮肉相贴的地方传来，无助而脆弱。平日的盔甲全副卸下，马嘉祺可不管这是不是那位前任的功劳，但也不得不感谢他在敖子逸心里埋下的蚁穴。马嘉祺只是在等待那些记忆的崩塌与溃败，他则要为他修建新的城堡。  
“我是谁？”手臂逐渐收紧，骨骼精细的人在他怀里被揉成一团。

“马……马嘉祺。”

“叫我名字。”

“马……”

“不对。”指腹碾过的他单薄的嘴唇，手指伸进口中搅弄小巧的舌。你进我退的困局，落地窗外的霓虹灯如山间银河，却是他触及不到的风景。旧城空了，新的国王来势汹汹，原来都是无处可躲。

“嘉祺……嘴巴，好酸……”

所以，接吻吧。

5.

仔细想想，即便是没出道的时间，“在一起”也会奢侈的。敖子逸没有了在公司和爱人牵手下班的勇气，也不会在自制综艺里，再任性地对着谁撒娇，说我想回去了。爱是无用的，既然被困在城邦中，敖子逸便没了逃跑的心思。

任谁没被他演技骗过，敖子逸是那个被公司追了两条街才签到的练习生，大概太多人都忘了他也曾倍受宠爱。他想要一个人，一个仆人或一个骑士并无差别，一个男人也可以是一个情人。

比起说不清道不明的暧昧，敖子逸被更早接触娱乐圈的马嘉祺带向了更纯粹的花园。抬起头便能大方地索吻，打开腿就能被拥抱至心尖。总是要在禁欲后的第一轮热潮消退时，才给彼此片刻真假参半的温存。

彼此，人员更换后的Couple分组迎来新的洗牌，敖子逸带着宋亚轩和贺峻霖远离战场，但他不会缺席任何事不关己的热点讨论，尤其当那些纷争围绕着马嘉祺展开时。他趴在床上刷着微博上又一轮骂战，笑得明艳，任由马嘉祺扑到身上来也不带抵抗。

“原来你和老丁有一腿啊？”

双手被掌控着举到头顶，手机在挣扎间不知道被甩到哪个角落，被放过的双脚却在蠢蠢欲动。敖子逸的脚有些冷，似有若无地蹭过马嘉祺扬起的阴茎时，带来一阵阵过电般的颤动。马嘉祺跪在敖子逸上方，给他腾出足够的造作空间。

“我只知道你的腿是什么味道。”

说话间把那条安分的小腿揽到肩上，湿滑的吻一路滑到腿根，唇齿一齐下了狠劲，能被看到的地方都留不下痕迹，只有这里刻下了青紫相间的血痕。

“疼……马嘉祺，我明天又得被老丁骂动作不对！”

有些小器又有些得意，那些不显露旁人的炫耀，那些沐浴在独占欲中的宠溺，化作意乱情迷时不愿压抑的呻吟。都是他的。敖子逸舔过按捺不住的后槽牙，张嘴就往马嘉祺肩上咬去。

“咬吧。”

留下你的印记和罪证，那些被认可为爱意的瞬间。嫉妒在污泥中发酵，敖子逸皮肤上的果香充斥着嗅觉的，马嘉祺偏爱这样的亲密，亲密到仿佛两人置身的不是的酒店套间。敖子逸不小心用了姐姐的护发素，草莓香味像抑制不住的信息素，环绕在马嘉鼻尖久久不散。

“你是我的？”敖子逸微微侧过头，嘴唇贴上马嘉祺的耳骨，气声都是小心翼翼的试探，像玩弄主人的猫咪，其实根本不在乎主人的脾气，他们得到了永久赦免。这一刻就好，爱意放肆只差宣告世界。

“嗯，你的。”翻身覆上，紧紧相拥，距离太近，看不见对方眼睛里偏执浑浊的欲望。

6.

距离电视剧拍完还有一个多月，发到马嘉祺手上的日程却已经安排好了他和女演员的通告。常规的杂志拍摄和综艺节目，想来暧昧也早该得心应手，马嘉祺却只前所未有地觉得烦躁。火气上头，嘴唇都被燥都起了一层皮。

干裂的地方还留着唇膏的果冻甜，远处的女演员在向剧组道别下班。他闭眼把嘴唇上用来滋润的膏体抿尽，虚假的人工甜味剂，永远止不了真正的渴。

尤其当你想见的人正自投罗网。

丁程鑫在今晚攒了一个局。叙旧也罢，合作也好，不管名正言顺的队友，还是劳燕分飞的知己，大家总该奔向各自的前程。但有心人目的更为不纯，马嘉祺多打听了一句究竟有谁，丁程鑫便直接撂了电话。

丁程鑫的面子，敖子逸不会不给。他也是最早发现不对劲的人，毕竟是从小到大的竹马。丁程鑫没想到的只是敖子逸居然能傻到掉进去第二次。

小孩倒是乐观，气得丁程鑫想挖开敖子逸的脑子看看，在娱乐公司当了快半辈子练习生，怎么一点儿圈圈绕绕都想不明白。

“公司营业造势，谁不是从里面能分到一杯羹才陪着玩这种过家家的游戏？”

“你们可以玩，我为什么不行？”

行，有什么不行。他看着敖子逸把自己玩丢了魂，像个无忧无虑的花蝴蝶，在镜头以外的地方放肆着任性和撒娇。他看着他在硕大的玻璃花房里来去自如，被圈牢的自由也足够他在这娱乐圈寻觅到一处安宁。有何不可？

7.

相比起名正言顺的队友，当众人的资历和成就都足以撇开所有嫌隙同坐一桌吃饭时，丁程鑫和敖子逸恨不得在狗仔的镜头前直接野战。那一组照片又真又假，从丁程鑫发现暗处的镜头，到招呼敖子逸过来看，再到两人娴熟的在镜头前借位接吻，把整桌喝的醉醺醺的人吓得瞬间清醒。

马嘉祺听见不远处的相机快门声疯响，偷窥者竟也不打算躲着。不过几分钟就开着车扬长而去，引擎声太过着急，敖子逸乐得又干了一杯酒。湿透的嘴唇在昏暗灯光下闪烁着湿漉漉的光。马嘉祺毫无预警地拉过敖子逸的衣领，这次是真的吻。

敖子逸被马嘉祺惊得瞪大双眼，越过马嘉祺的肩膀，宋亚轩举到嘴边的牛柳就这么静止在原地。时间被停下，敖子逸不知道马嘉祺发了什么疯。他们上床，他们接吻，他们发泄着不为人知的情热和委屈，却默契的将无边爱意锁在只为对方而存在的一夜港湾。

“决定复合了吗？”丁程鑫把愣在原地的敖子逸拽回自己身边，安抚着这个从小宠大的弟弟，看向马嘉祺的目光却是实实在在的审视。

“哎？不……等一会……”敖子逸还没反应过来事情就向着不可预测的方向一路狂奔。他原以为一些事情奢望太多反被贪心累赘，事实上除了丁程鑫和亲近至交，便是公司再交好的弟弟，也被一直瞒在鼓里。开诚布公意味着戴上另一层枷锁，敖子逸再玩世不恭，也为马嘉祺留下了足够的雨滴。他可以为自己不管不顾，却下意识地在为马嘉祺忧虑万千。

“我们分开过吗？”马嘉祺注视着敖子逸闪避的双眼，逼迫他只能看向自己。他本以为自己可以再容忍一段时间，可丁程鑫实在不同，毕竟是从小到大的竹马，即便多少次马嘉祺被嫉妒烧红了眼，也不敢把丁程鑫从敖子逸身边挖掉。

他没想到，心中这朵被妒忌滋养的血玫瑰，真的盛放时，扎起人来不讲道理。 

“……没，没有。”马嘉祺抿了抿唇，敖子逸杯子里的果酒太甜，他现下只觉得怎么都舔不够。

8.

敖子逸不是没见过疯狂状态下的马嘉祺。他演戏受伤的，节目上被人欺负时，甚至采访里被记者套路，马嘉祺的行动之间总有抹不去的自责。要不是温柔体贴到让敖子逸忍不住求他动得快一点，被开发数年的身体，和风细雨的缠绵根本满足不了任何人。要不是暴虐的洗礼，不是没用过玩具，却也会在看到鞭子的时候害怕得从情欲中清醒。

他把蜜糖挂在鞭头，把疼痛赋予全新的定义。红痕划出一道道栅栏，敖子逸发现身体的归属权不再属于自己。年少时谨小慎微着交付出的一点真心，是为这场游戏付出的赌资。他们曾经学着各取所需，也在勾引对方献上更多本金来等价交换心甘情愿的欢愉。等敖子逸双手双脚被拷在床柱上时，也不禁反省起来是不是自己养出了这只恶魔。

“酒店能有这些？”他挣动着货真价实不带保护的镣铐，佩服自己一丝不挂还能和马嘉祺赌气。

“一开始就是为你准备的”，马嘉祺好整以暇地坐在床头欣赏着眼前门户大开的风景，手上的短鞭挑逗着熟透的性器，敖子逸觉得自己连呼吸都被他控制。是呻吟、喘息或哽咽，身不由己。

太多事都是来不及。

来不及放过畸形的索取和占有，蝴蝶难道没尝试过一次次撞上玻璃幕墙。这个被精心编织的花园，也是为他铸就的牢笼，能被爱难道不胜过一切？来不及停止以爱之名的毁灭，倾身染缸的人，执迷地信奉少年时捕获的纯真。容不得一丝背叛和污浊。

你爱我吗？敖子逸在心里默念道，视野被涌上的泪水浸透，攀不上的高潮被纤长的发簪牢牢堵住，那还是上次敖子逸拍古装戏的道具，马嘉祺看着来了兴致，便找关系买了下来，也不做他用。

马嘉祺俯身上来吻住了他的唇。

End


End file.
